


Working Late

by r0landblum



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Sex, Roland Blum x male reader, Roland Blum x reader, Roland Blum x trans male reader, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0landblum/pseuds/r0landblum
Summary: Written from a trans male perspective but can be easily adapted to suit you.Terminology:T-dick/growth - the small penis an FTM grows from taking HRT (originally the clit)One-shot that I may make into a series.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a trans male perspective but can be easily adapted to suit you. 
> 
> Terminology:  
> T-dick/growth - the small penis an FTM grows from taking HRT (originally the clit)
> 
> One-shot that I may make into a series.

It’s your first week at Reddick, Bosemen and Lockhart and you’re working late. You sit in an office that was kindly lent to you by one of your colleagues who understands the importance of the lower back support of a good chair.

The room is dark, illuminated only by the blue glare screen of your laptop screen and a soft orange light that sits on the building opposite. The large windows provide a lot of surface area for the sound of gentle rain. 

It seems that you are completely alone.

You are thrilled to have gotten this job, obviously, but it seems like you have joined at an especially stressful time. There is a lot of unrest and tension in the workforce. One man in particular seems to have been stirring things up amongst management, a man that rips through the offices with remarkable presence and a voice commanding in both tone and volume. His intentions seem to be that of chaos with a smile.

Roland Blum. A name and figure that has certainly been on your radar from day one. The best dressed man in the company and perhaps all of New York City. It’s hard to not pay attention to him, to not feel even a little entranced.  
You haven’t spoken to him yet and you weren’t sure whether that was out of intimidation or shyness, but you always got the feeling that he was the person who introduced himself to people, not the other way round. 

You’re getting distracted again, you tell yourself, looking down at your freshly empty coffee mug with tired eyes. You sit for a few moments before deciding to take a quick screen break and to stretch your legs. 

You go for a walk around. The offices have a smell of well kept carpet and varnished wood only amplified by the stillness of the night shift. Looking over to Roland’s cave-like office, piled to rafters with boxes that completely block his window, you could have sworn you heard something stir. 

It will be nothing, you think, and decide to leave it and get back to work, checking your phone quickly as you head back into your office for the night and sit back at the desk. 

‘Still fuckin’ workin’?’ 

Your phone almost gets dropped as your body jolts from the sudden deep scratchy voice that comes from the dimness. You look up, eyes adjusting to see none other than Roland Blum. He has made himself at home on your colleague’s couch. 

The tension barely leaves your body at the sight of him.  
‘Ah well, there’s a lot that needs doing’ you laugh weakly, still trying to adjust to your racing heart rate. Not that it will go down anytime soon.

Roland looks obscene. His legs are spread, one raised onto the sofa, his plump thighs are practically making the material of his trousers burst at the seams. And that isn’t the only area down there struggling with reaching capacity either.

You realise that you’re looking- no staring- at his bulge and direct your eyes upwards. He’s grinning at you.

‘What’s your name, kid?’ 

You reply and he repeats it slowly. And again, and one last time but deeper. The full gravel of his voice sends electricity down your back. Trying to not to appear flustered is a task that is only getting more difficult, and you think he realises this. The creases around his eyes and glint in them only deepen as he flashes you his teeth, body unable to stop itself from shifting and showing itself off. 

‘Well, you already know who I am, no need for introductions there’ he purred, scratching underneath his neatly trimmed pointy beard, giving him an added air of arrogance. His hand rested on his lower neck where his shirt was already a couple of buttons open and letting chest hairs spiral free. You realise that your palms are sweating slightly.

‘Want to give me a blowjob?’  
If you weren’t frozen before then you are now. The knot in your stomach has increased tenfold. You swear you can feel your own pupils dilate. 

Roland sees your deer in the headlight response and laughs, it’s a deep laugh that shakes his gorgeous belly.  
‘What? You’re gay right? In fact, you don’t even need to answer that I can tell’ 

Somehow you manage to swallow and find some words.  
‘W-we’re at work, this isn’t very profe-’ 

‘Oh don’t be like thaaaat’ he interrupts, rising from the couch, his tone and volume charmingly soft. 

He comes to stand next to you behind the desk. He can definitely see how obviously flushed you are now, see the darkness of your eyes. It’s also obvious that he’s half hard already.  
All you can do is sit there and look at him. Because truly, you want this to happen, you just can’t believe that it actually is. 

He puts his rough, large fingers on the side of your face and uses his thumb to tilt your head up. He looks even more formidable from this low angle, exceptionally broad. Strong, statuesque facial features underneath a shock of salt and pepper curls. His eyes are looking at you tenderly, head tilting slightly as if posing a wordless question. You both savor this moment of connection.

Moving ever so slightly closer to you he slowly moves his fingers down and strokes your face. As his fingers reach the side of your mouth you part your lips and tilt your head towards his digits. Just as you wanted, he places his index finger on your bottom lip and you suck it into your mouth. You add your tongue for suggestive tightness and pressure, peeking back up at him as you start moving. His blinking is slow and heavy.

‘Oh good boy’ he rumbles.  
You continue and he slips in a second finger, moving them with more control and purpose this time as he observes you.  
There’s a sound of a zipper and he removes his hand from your mouth to undo and pull down his trousers and boxers that are probably worth more than your fresh out of law school suit. 

All of your suspicions are confirmed - he is HUGE. His length and girth make your mouth stay firmly agape. Not a lot of time is wasted, he wipes the leaking head of his cock over your lips and you oblige hungrily, leaning forward to begin the task of taking his length into your mouth. 

A groan is elicited as you take in the first portion, helping you along with a buck of his wide powerful hips. You have to focus on relaxing your throat to continue. As you push deeper and he hits the depths of your mouth you massage the soft hairy fat of the top of his inner thigh, steadying yourself. 

‘Fuck’ 

You begin to bob, flicking your tongue over his slit when you pull back. Your steadying hand moves to gently cup and massage his balls. His head tilts back in pleasure and his hips buck again, he lets you do your thing for a few more moments before he picks up a thrust. You let yourself go limp as he balls his fist and grabs the hair at the back of your head and uses you. You love the feeling of giving yourself over to him. 

Eventually you need to come up for air. You breathe deeply when he removes himself from you. Your lips are plump and glistening with moisture, you look up at him with heavy lidded eyes and he looks down with the same, this time with hunger and underlying urgency. 

Desperate to please him, you don’t leave it long before you start working his shaft with your hand and focus all your mouth action on his head. Sucking and applying pressure in all the right spots, tightening your lips around his thick ridge. He’s making delicious noises, soft high moans and low animalistic grunts. You take him deep inside your throat again, finding the spot where he hits the very back of your throat and hitting that spot in quick succession. He’s coming undone underneath your mouth and it’s driving you crazy. Your attention is once again turned to his head, you kiss it softly and rub it on your tongue. You could do this forever. 

‘Stop’ he breathes out, and you do.  
‘Are you okay?’ you ask, feeling yourself grow concerned.  
‘Kiss me.’  
You sit motionless for a moment processing what he just said. And how he said it so softly, so free from command; it was like he was asking for a favour.  
You stand up to meet him, a little weak at the knee. His face is so close to yours, you want to drink him all in but you can’t help but bridge the gap, placing your lips on his own.  
He kisses you back passionately. His hand returns to the familiar place at the back of your head to deepen the kiss and pull you closer and you melt into him.  
You can feel his erection prodding you in the stomach, smearing shared juices all over your thin work shirt. You don’t mind. All you can think about is how much you want him. 

‘I love tasting my cock on your mouth’ he says lowly, licking the moisture from his lower lip to enforce his point.

The next thing you’re aware of is your own trousers being relieved from you and Roland picks you up by the waist to place you on the desk. The feeling of his large bear hands handling your body makes even more blood pool in your crotch. Your kissing gets aggressive and desperate before he pulls away. You try to kiss him again but he leans the side of his head into yours to whisper in your ear as he pulls down your boxers.

‘I want to make you feel good’ the feeling of his breath sets all the nerve endings in your back on fire.

Knowing what’s coming you allow yourself to lean back a bit on your arms as you open your legs, anticipation racing through you. You realise you are shaking. Roland gets on his knees. And then, hands firmly on each thigh begins to nuzzle them one by one, planting soft, bristled kisses.  
After a painstaking amount of time he reaches the top of your legs. Your growth is protruding impressively, he watches it twitch before he takes your begging hardness into his mouth.

Your nerve endings are in such a concentrated area that you are instantly thrown into intense pleasure. He seems taken aback by just how responsive you were and stops. His next moves are slow and gentle, bobbing his head rhythmically to start sucking you off.  
You can’t help but moan and cry out, eyes wanting to smash themselves shut but you keep them open to drink him in.  
The sight of his head between your legs is beyond words, you can barely think. You barely notice that the night is stretched out in front of you.  
His hands grip tighter on your inner thigh digging in his nails to add just a touch of pain to your sensations. As if that wasn’t enough he starts to flick his tongue and you can’t help but moan pornographically. He smiles a devilish smile up at you from the radiating heat. His hands move from your inner to your outer thigh and you lean back completely on the desk as you’re not sure your arms can hold you for much longer.  
He slips his hands under your naked arse and you raise up your hips, pushing your crotch further into his mouth as he devours you, getting sloppier and more ravenous. He grunts and his mouth vibrates into you, you’re in complete ecstasy. 

‘Fuck my mouth’ he mumbles quickly, only pausing pleasuring you to get out those 3 words.  
You nestle your hand in his beautiful curls, the ache of satisfaction of finally feeling his hair between your fingers fills your heart. You buck your hips upwards in a rhythm, feeling your flesh roll over his willing tongue. Waves of pleasure ripple through you as you drink in the beauty of his closed eyelids and flushed pink cheeks.  
After some time you stop, getting to the point of breathlessness. He’s staring up at you from the glistening wetness of your pubic hair, still on his knees. You can tell he enjoyed that nearly as much as you did and that turns you on even more. 

You can’t take foreplay anymore, you sit upright and he stands, you’re jittery and all over the place but you kiss him, grabbing at any piece of his body your hands could find as your lips meet his once again. His beard is soaking with thick moisture, you can barely keep grip on his lips.  
You wrap your legs around his torso, pulling him to you.  
He takes the hint. You lie back and he takes his cock in his hand, rubs it over your T-dick, then up and down a few times over your entrance before inserting himself into you.  
You gasp loudly. You’re not used to men this big.  
He gives you that tender look again and cups your face.  
‘You okay?’  
‘I’m good’ you reassure him.  
Roland starts pushing into you again, slowly and gently. You breathe in deeply as you stretch to accommodate him. When he gets almost all the way in, he leans over so his body is pressed against yours and gives you a kiss, then with a final buck he is completely buried in you. Your brain is swimming with so much pleasure and sensation, you feel so full.  
His hips start to move and he starts fucking you into the desk. You can’t contain your moans and he observes all your micro-expressions appreciatively with his deep shining eyes.  
You notice the lower crease of his paunch sticking out from underneath his white shirt and you grab at it, revelling in his pudge as he towers over you and penetrates you.  
His thrusts get quicker and harder and his low and uniquely Roland noises come frequently. He raises your legs and puts them on his broad shoulders, making space for him to go even further into your body. You see his eyes roll to the back of his head in between your knees as both your pleasure intensifies and focussed. This causes him to pick up his pace even more.  
The desk begins to shake and rattle, you try in vain to find something to grasp onto to release some of your tension before reaching and grabbing onto Roland’s waistcoat and pulling him further in. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ he mutters formlessly under his breath. He’s watching you watching his dick lay into you, getting off on how much you are enjoying it. You grasp at his lapels even tighter, whimpering.  
He slows to a stop and pulls out - quickly moving your legs, flipping you onto your front then shoving his cock inside of you again.  
As your genitals reunite both of you moan out in unison.  
‘Jesus H. Fucking Christ’ he growls ‘look at that ass’. He grabs your backside with both hands and fucks you aggressively, your T-dick relishing the new found friction on the desk. You can barely take it, your pleasure builds to heights you forgot existed.  
The sound of the skin of his body smacking into the skin your arse and thighs has only gotten louder and more erotic, Roland uses one hand to grab your hair and lift your head up. You can see the reflection of your bodies in the window. 

‘Look at me while I’m fucking you’ he commands, and his voice is certainly a command now. His command is punctuated with a hard spank.  
You cry out pleasure and pain, feeling a hand sized part of your arse grow hot. He does it again in the same place, making it sting. You haven’t stopped watching and he hasn’t removed his hand from your hair, he pulls on it harder now, forcing your head back.  
His thrusts have gotten so hard and so fast you find yourself gasping and mumbling out incoherent sounds and things which might have been words, you arch your back to push yourself onto him in encouragement.  
He leans in close to your face, lips dancing on your ear.  
‘Where do you want me to come?’ he pants, nuzzling his forehead into you.  
You let out a few moans before you manage to form some words.  
‘Inside of me’  
It is nothing more than a squeak but it sends him completely feral, it’s not long until he comes, practically shouting in your ear in euphoria as he releases his load, his pumps sporadic and faltering.  
He releases your head, letting you go limp as he rides the waves of his orgasm.  
Feeling suddenly unstimulated you reach down to try and bring yourself to a quick climax, Roland sees you as he pulls out and replaces your hand. You’ve been at tipping point for so long you come quickly, mind completely whiting out with euphoria as endorphins flood your system. 

When you get to your after-glow Roland sluggishly redressing himself. You turn to face him and do the same, feeling immense satisfaction.

You want to kiss him, but that feeling of shyness is back now that the excitement of the situation is fading. Roland glances at you then walks to grab his suit jacket and overcoat that he left on the coat stand. You don’t know what to say so you just wait for him to say something - anything. He walks back over to the desk and pulls some things out of his jacket and places them on the desk. 

‘Call me’ he says with a wink, and shamelessly slips fentanyl lollipop into his mouth before sauntering out the office. 

He left a lollipop for you, and his business card.


End file.
